<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illustrious by vectacular</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668250">Illustrious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular'>vectacular</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-to-Z of Firestorm! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vectacular/pseuds/vectacular</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yusaku does not like getting awards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujiki Yuusaku/Homura Takeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A-to-Z of Firestorm! [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illustrious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sir, they're in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusaku would rather be anywhere but here. Stuffy formal suit and with lots of people here, getting some stupid award… </p><p>“And now, for his ground-breaking work in androids and artificial intelligence, Fujiki Yusaku!” The announcer on the stage gestures to him, and he does a smile-grimace as he stiffly walks out. The announcer gives him a silver award in the shape of some robot head and he lifts it up. </p><p>This is the part where he disassociates and makes some up an <em> extremely </em> short speech thanking the people for the award. Yusaku would rather be in the lab, working, or at home with Takeru. </p><p>Vaguely, he can hear the announcer laughing off his awkwardness, which always has to happen at these events, and then asking for how he got into his line of work, which he declines to answer. </p><p>A story about a lonely kid who made up A.I. like Roboppi and Ai after being thrown into the foster system isn’t something he’s willing to share. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After a <em> very </em> painful ten minutes where he had to stay at the order of his PR manager, he quickly gets a cab home, relaxing in the car. </p><p>His phone vibrates and Yusaku takes it out, frowning, until he sees it’s just Takeru texting him. </p><p>
  <b> <em>srry i couldnt be there :( </em> </b>
</p><p>And the message that alerted him:</p><p>
  <b> <em>ure on yr way home arent you. i ordered that chinese place for us</em> </b>
</p><p>Yusaku grins, body relaxing after the stress he had to deal with. He hasn’t seen Takeru all day ― waking up even earlier than Takeru to get some work in before he got forced to that award show. During lunch he did get a selfie of Takeru with Kiku, along with a message for a selfie in return ― but that’s just a running joke at this stage, Takeru always asking.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Did you get that Szechuan that I like?</em> </b>
</p><p>The answering text doesn’t take long at all. </p><p>
  <b> <em>ofc i did. kinda husband u take me for an animal?!</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As soon as he opens the front door, a tall figure sweeps in to hug him, which he returns automatically. “He’s back! Which means finally we can <em> eat</em>!” Ai all but bounces to the living, with him following behind, after a quick shoe change. Ai and Roboppi don’t <em> need </em> to eat, but they’ve expressed a desire to eat, so that’s the current thing he’s working on. The versions at home are the one’s always getting beta tested first. </p><p>On the couch is Takeru, smiling, and he relaxes, mind zeroing on his husband. Putting his bag on the floor, he flops on top of Takeru, melting. Arms automatically surround him, “nice to see you too,” Takeru says as he starts to pet Yusaku’s hair. “Dinner’s on the table, you know.” </p><p>Yusaku groans and burrows into Takeru, “give me a minute,” he mumbles. Takeru chuckles.</p><p>“Ah yes. Why you married me: for me to recharge you,” Takeru huffs playfully, “if it’s any longer than five minutes, we’ll have to reheat the food though, and I don’t want that.”</p><p>“‘S not gonna be that long,” he shakes his head, soaking in Takeru’s warmth, and the odd deodorant he likes to wear which smells like a forest. </p><p>“<em>Yusaku~ </em>” Roboppi whines, poking him in the shoulder, “stop being sappy so we can eat!!” </p><p>Batting away Roboppi’s pokes, he groans and, reluctantly, sits up. Roboppi would happily annoy him for hours with the right motivation―like eating. “I’m up.”</p><p>Ai, sitting near the end of the table, sniffs, “nice of you to finally join us.”</p><p>Yusaku rolls his eyes and picks up his takeout box and chopsticks, leaning onto Takeru’s side.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A mere week after, Yusaku finds himself with a day off. Mainly because Ema forced him with her stare and assurance that she’ll get through the things needed with the team. He’s not one to take a day off, a <em> consummate workaholic </em>is what Takeru says to him with a smile.</p><p>Waking up that day, he thinks maybe Ema conspired with someone since it’s also <em> Takeru’s </em> day off, and he’s always wanting to spend time with Takeru, who gives him energy when they’re together, unlike plenty of other people who drain him. </p><p>Yawning as he gets out of bed, he’s not surprised that Takeru’s not there. He always likes doing morning…. Running. Works outs. Whatever sporty thing gets his attention. He leans against the kitchen counter as he puts on the coffee machine, vaguely hearing sounds in the living room, his mind preoccupied with getting caffeine before paying attention to anything else. </p><p>Coffee in a mug, he walks into the living room and then stops, brows furrowing. Takeru’s on the couch, controller in hand as he plays a video game, a fighting one by the sounds of it. “I didn’t know we had this game,” he says as he sits next to Takeru, leaning on him. </p><p>“Go recommended it to me,” Takeru says, and then pauses the game to kiss him. “Good morning,” Takeru chirps. Yusaku groans and takes another sip of coffee and Takeru laughs. “You can go back to bed, you know.” </p><p>“Wanna be with you,” he mumbles into his mug, still feeling a bit of embarrassment of saying things like that. Even after all this time. The game is paused again for Takeru to kiss him on the cheek, as well as nuzzling. </p><p>It’s at this point Ai and Roboppi come in, loudly complaining about their gross affection. Yusaku hides his smile behind his coffee mug while Takeru tells them to <em> stop being so dramatic. </em></p><p>
  <strong> <em>[Fin]</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Motivation to write lately has been a struggle. Love living during many defining events at once. /s </p><p>Szechuan good! Love that spicy numb. </p><p>Please consider feeding me, your local writer, comments and kudos~ ♥ ♥ </p><p><a href="https://discord.gg/dhpZN8N">Takeru/Yusaku discord!</a> | <a href="https://lenreli.tumblr.com/post/625342550197321729/900-words-of-firestorm-fluff-because-link">Tumblr</a> | <a href="https://twitter.com/lenreli/status/1289910095376089088">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>